


Gone

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piano, more tags to be added as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: This is based off the music video Minseok was in called “Gone”Except it’s Xiuhan and I’m adding more to the story(Proper summary coming soon)





	1. First Piano lesson

On a cool May afternoon Luhan was sat in a small room sitting in front of a piano fingers dancing on the keys, the sun was shining in from the little window that sat in front of the piano letting in the warm sun and cool breeze.

It was a nice morning except he had a teacher standing right behind him correcting any mistake he made, it was always the same he thought he came in played the piano deal with his teacher yelling at him for mistakes and the sigh with relief when it was over to go home and do the same thing the next time. “No no, Luhan it’s this,” his teacher rubbed his temples explaining the note again, “Yes, I’m sorry I’ll do it correctly,”

 

Luhan sighed playing the piece from the beginning once again praying he did it to his teachers liking, As Luhan was playing he glanced around the small room looking out the window he saw a boy, no a man walking into the building with two other men. Luhan craned his head trying to get a better look at the man walking in that he didn’t recognize, he couldn’t see much but he could make out his was shorter than himself and had chestnut brown hair that was styled nicely.

 

“Luhan!” Luhan was startled hearing his teacher yell and turned his attention toward him “Please pay attention,” he said sternly “Right, yes I apologize,” Luhan turned his attention towards the window before focusing his attention on the piano, “We’ll go over this next time you come in I have another student to attend to,” the teacher rubbed his temples letting Luhan go.

Luhan stood up walking out the door with his teacher by his side, as they were walking he saw the boy from outside walking near him he stopped in his tracks looking more closely at the boy, He was definitely shorter than himself and his hair was perfectly styled and he had beautiful cat-like eyes that were a deep brown and shined from the sunlight. He was beautiful simply Luhan thought,

Luhan was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder shoving him forward. “Ya, don’t shove me who is that anyway I’ve never seen him here before,”

“ _Please_ ,” his teacher shoved him once more lightly before turning around to attended to the new student “Alright, alright damn,”

Luhan said under his breath getting out of the way.

Luhan went into a little room away from the piano room sitting down briefly before he grimaced holdingn his chest “ah it’s about that time isn’t it,” Luhan thought to himself.

He grabbed a small bottle from his bag taking out a small pill standing to get himself some water to take it with.

”there,” he thought to himself putting the bottle back into his bag sitting at the table for a few moments letting the pain ease.

Once the pain has gone he was walking back toward the piano room, he couldn’t lie he was curious about the beautiful stranger that came.

 

He stood in front of the door looking in a window that was on the door big enough he didn’t have to stand too close to the door, next to him stood a butler that stayed around the house with the teacher. He was kind older man who’s name was unknown to Luhan, he was always kind to everyone that came in doing things like offering snacks and water and anything else you might need while you were there. As he stood there watching the beautiful stranger play the piano he noticed something strange, The teacher was yelling at him over and over again that itself wasn’t strange but the way the boy was playing was strange.

 

He watched a bit more intently trying to figure out what was strange then it hit him,

“Hold on sir that boy can’t see can he?”

Luhan turned waving his own hand in front of his face to make a point. The man just put a finger to his mouth telling Luhan to stay quiet about it, Luhan turned towards the window again slightly watching the boy blindly reach for a key in hopes of pressing the correct one. So that was it, he was blind the boy couldn’t see the keys he was playing now Luhan was more curious about the boy

Why was he here?

Why would he try to learn piano if he couldn’t see?

Who was he?

What did he like?

Luhan was curious and wanted to talk to the boy, so he was going to

 

 

 

 

When the boy was done with his piano lessons the teacher came storming out of the room rubbing his temples mumbling curses under his breath.

Luhan waited until he had turned the corner before going into the small room slowly sitting himself next to the boy. When he was sat next to him he heard a small whimper, he glanced to see that the boy was crying his eyes were wide open and shining with tears.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry the teacher is such an asshole I’m promise he’s an excellent teacher though,” The boy startled hearing his voice turning his head toward his voice, “No it’s alright, it was dumb of me to come here asking for lessons,” the boy whispered voice cracking letting out more tears putting his head down

“No it wasn’t stupid clearly you’re here for a reason, may I ask why I noticed it seem you can’t.. well see,” The boy lifted his head again looking in his direction

“I’ve always loved the piano, I wanted to learn when I was younger but my parents never let me they didn’t think it was a smart choice since I can’t see and would only cause problems,” the boys’ bottom lip wobbled as he tried not to cry anymore.

“I guess they were right,” he said sadly,

“No! I’m sure you can learn you might take a little longer that others but I believe that you can play I can even teach you if you would like,”

Luhan said without thinking before, he was not even sure if he was allowed to teach him but damn he really wanted to.

“Really,” the boy questioned turning his head toward the piano reaching out setting a finger on a key playing the note. “Yes, I mean if that’s something you would want of course if not I completely understand I wouldn’t force yo-,” “No I would love if you did, I’m Minseok by the way,” the boy cut him off reaching a hand out towards him “O-oh okay, nice to meet you Minseok I’m Luhan,” Luhan took his hand into his shaking it, Minseok’s hands were smaller than his and they were soft they felt nice against his hand.

 

 

This will be interesting Luhan thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan walked into his piano lesson early in the morning to be greeted by a not-so-happy-looking

piano teacher tapping his foot lightly on the wooden floors,

“Luhan May we speak for a moment,” he spoke quietly but strictly.

“Of course,” Luhan walked into a the tiny piano room which was currently empty, (Luhan always made his classes early in the mornings to have the rest of the day free to do whatever he pleases) his teacher closed the door lightly behind him turning to Luhan crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I heard you were in this room talking with the new student Minseok,”

“Um, yes I was, is that an issue?” Luhan looked as his teacher confused

 

“Don’t interfere with his classes, if I catch you two together again I won’t hesitate to kick you both out of my program. You are here to learn not to flirt or whatever is it you two are doing here. Also a reminder to you Luhan, I am the teacher not you,”

 

“Um, yes sir, sorry sir I didn’t realize that it wasn’t okay. I was only trying to help,”

Luhan looked down at his feet feeling upset and very confused, he wasn’t sure why it was such a big deal that he was helping another student,

Was he not allowed to talk to any of the other students? He had before why was it an issue now?

 

“I do hope you listen, now let’s begin our lesson,”

And with that the classes began as if nothing had happened the teacher went back to his normal yelling at Luhan every five seconds telling him he was wrong. The only thing not normal was the uneasy feeling Luhan had in his chest.

 

The lesson for the day was almost over and Luhan was so grateful to be getting out of this hell soon,

As he was nearing the end though he glanced out the window and saw a familiar face walking into the building

Minseok

He was in a light blue sweater and his hair was parted nicely just like it was the last time he saw him, that’s all Luhan could really make out from the distance he was.

 

Luhan focuses his attention on his lesson again trying hard not to mess anything up so he could leave and talk to Minseok.

As he was thinking about what he would ask Minseok the words came back to him

“If I see you two together again I will lot hesitate to kick you out of my program,”

 

Luhan swallowed thickly, he wasn’t going to stop talking to Minseok they had just met and they weren’t flirting they were simply talking.

Minseok was an attractive man Luhan couldn’t deny that but he just met him.

He also couldn’t deny the fact he wanted to know Minseok more though, he wanted to get to know him.

 

“That’s the end of our lesson today you may leave now,” the teacher spoke interrupting Luhan’s thoughts,

Luhan stood up a little quicker than normal bowing towards the teacher leaving the room quickly.

 

He wanted to find Minseok and talk to him before he couldn’t,

Luhan wales through the halls spotting Minseok he grabbed him by the sleeve of his sweater pulling him into a room off the side whispering

“It’s Luhan please don’t freak out,”

 

“Luhan! You scared the shit out of me what the hell,” Minseok jumped smacking Luhan lightly on the arm

“I’m sorry Min I just need to talk to you,” Luhan places a hand lightly on Minseok’s shoulder

 

“About what?”

 

“I guess the teacher heard we were together the last time and was told about the whole me wanting to help you with piano and isn’t very happy about it, he said we can’t be seen together or we’re both going to be kicked out,” Luhan took his hand off Minseok’s shoulder stepping back to give him some space.

 

“He what- why is it such an issue? We can’t be friends and talk?”

“I’m not sure why Min, but I’m not letting this stop us we can figure this out and I can still teach you- if that’s what you want,”

Minseok stepped closer into Luhan’s personal space (of course not on purpose he had not clue where Luhan was standing) “Of course I still want you to teach me! I want to know more about you also…”

“Ah I’m glad, I also want to get to know you Minseok. Why don’t we come tomorrow early in the morning and practice?”

“Okay,” Minseok said softly reaching for Luhan’s hand

 

“Now please take me back before he catches us and rips our heads off,” Minseok tugged on Luhan’s hand urging him to lead,

Luhan’s heart did a little flip in his chest and he’s glad Minseok can’t see because his cheeks are heating up.

 

Luhan led Minseok out of the room letting him go as he was right in front of the piano room quickly leaving before he was caught,

He was about to leave when he got a sudden ache in his chest reminding him it was time to take his medication before heading out.

Luhan sighed to himself heading out the door as he grabbed the same small bottle grabbing out the small white pill putting it in his mouth and swallowing it.

 

Luhan thought back to the way Minseok grabbed his hand and how soft and warm it was and he thought that he could get used to that feeling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was early in the morning when Luhan found himself in the tiny piano room Minseok by his side on the little stool in front of the piano pressing down lightly on the keys, Luhan had told Minseok he would help him learn to play and that’s exactly what he intended on doing. So here he was Ass-crack of dawn helping this beautiful cat-eyed man play the piano,

 

Luhan played the piece slowly explaining it  piece by piece how Minseok should play it, Luhan would play first going through it slowly and then have Minseok play the same piece right after him.

 

“Alright, you try now Minseok,” Luhan spoke quietly grabbing Minseok’s hands softly putting them on the first key he needed to play,

Minseok was playing fairly well until he got to a part he couldn’t quite grasp.

“I’m not understanding this part! Why can’t I get it,” he said angrily,

“Min, it’s okay here just listen again okay? You’ll get it eventually take your time with it,”

Luhan spoke calmly trying to comfort Minseok when he got like this.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Lu it’s just so frustrating when I can’t see where your fingers are on the keys…”

Minseok sadly put his hands on his lap,

“It’s okay, we’ll figure this out alright? Let's take a break and then try one more time yeah?”

 

“So where do you come from Minseok?”

Luhan asked nervously

“I live with my parents, they help me around when I need it I’m quite capable of doing things on my own but they insist on helping me with every little thing,” he paused briefly before continuing

 

“We get along fairly well though, I do love my parents they support me and my decisions. What about you Lu?”

 

“I don’t get along with my parents, I live on my own I moved out as soon as I was able to and haven’t looked back…” Luhan didn’t much like talking about his past.

 

“I’m sorry Luhan,” Minseok spoke quietly

“It’s okay,” Luhan put a reassuring hand on Minseok’s shoulder.

Luhan thought Minseok looked very pretty right then, the sun was coming up and it made his hair shine,

his beautiful brown eyes were slightly dull in color yet they sparkled so brightly in the morning sun.

He sat quietly just admiring Minseok

“Luhan?” Minseok broke Luhan from his thoughts

“Should we continue?”

“O-oh yes of course,” Luhan took Minseok’s hands in his once more placing them on the first key,

Minseok was doing really well playing the piece again until they heard a noise from just outside the room, Minseok gasped as he frantically moved to stop playing.

  
  


Luhan moved quickly from the piano going behind it to hide knowing who it was in the place coming to the room, as Luhan has situated himself behind the piano he heard the door open and a man say

“What are you doing here so early Kim Minseok,”

Luhan immediately recognized the voice as the teachers.

 

“I thought I would get some extra practice so I decided to come early and practice my piece sir,”

The teacher didn’t speak for a few moments before slowly stepping closer

Luhan’s heart began racing in fear he would be found

“Alright, I appreciate the dedication but could you please refrain it’s too early for all this noise,” the teacher stepped away from the piano heading out of the room

“Yes I’m sorry,” Minseok bowed his head as the teacher left the room

Luhan jumped out from behind the piano coming towards Minseok

“That was close,” he laughed lightly

“Yeah it was,” Minseok chuckled reaching a hand out toward Luhan.

Luhan took Minseok’s hand sitting down next to him again

“We should probably stop for today huh?”

“Yeah..”

a sudden sharp pain hit Luhan as he was about to stand up again, he reached clutching his chest thanking every God out there Minseok couldn’t see him.

Luhan reaches into his pocket quickly grabbing out the small bottle grabbing out one of the tiny pills inside taking it quickly waiting for the pain to subside.

Luhan grunted grabbing his chest trying to make the pain go away

“Lu? Are you okay,” Minseok questioned worry laced in his voice,

“Yeah Min I’m good don’t worry, we should probably get out here before we’re caught,” Luhan said his voice strained slightly standing up

 

“Right..”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m advance   
> Kudos and comments appreciated:)


End file.
